Plymouth
About Plymouth (also known as 'North Road') station serves the city of Plymouth, Devon, and is located off Saltash Road, about 5 minutes' walk from the city centre. Access by motor vehicle is off North Road East. Layout The main entrance is located on the station approach road, which leads to the concourse. The ticket office can be found to the left along with self service ticket machines. The ticket barriers and access to the platforms are to your right in the corner, whilst the departure and arrival boards are to your immediate right. Once through the ticket barriers, there is level access to Platforms 3 and 4, or stairs down to the subway for Platforms 5 through 8, which are islands. The lift to other platforms can be found on Platforms 3 and 4. Facilities A Pumpkin cafe is located in the concourse, next to a WH Smith immediately opposite the entrance, whilst a SPAR is located to the right. A smaller cafe can be found immediately beyond the ticket barriers. Toilets are located in the concourse and are accessible for a small fee, whilst free facilities are located on Platforms 4 or 7. Accessible toilets are accessed with a RADAR key. Waiting rooms can be found on all platforms, but these are not staffed, and the Duty Station Manager's office is located on Platform 4. A cash machine can be found outside the station to the right of the entrance. The taxi rank is immediately outside the station entrance. There is a long term multi-storey car park is opposite the station entrance. whilst a short term car park and a pick-up/set-down area is to the further on and to the right. Services * Crosscountry: Penzance - Aberdeen/Leeds/Manchester Piccadilly/Newcastle * GWR: Penzance - London Paddington * GWR: Plymouth - Gunnislake (Tamar Valley Line) Generally, services originating in Cornwall and continuing to Exeter, London or the North will depart from Platform 7 whilst services originating in London or the North and continuing to Cornwall will depart from Platform 4. Services to Gunnislake will generally depart from Platform 3. Platforms 5, 6 and 8 will generally be used by services originating or terminating at Plymouth. Remember to always check the departure boards. If travelling on GWR high speed services to London or Cornwall, First Class coaches K and L will usually be found on the ends of the platforms furthest from the subway, along the unreserved coaches E and F. Signs on the platforms indicated where coaches usually are when the train stops. Crosscountry First Class depends on the formation of the train. Bus Connections and PlusBus To find the bus stops, upon exiting the station, turn right and walk out to the dual carriage way. The on the station side of the road is for services heading in to the city centre; walking over the footbridge will bring you to stops for the north and west of the city. Rail Replacement Bus services depart from the station approach road immediately outside the main entrance. Plymouth is a PlusBus station. Special ticketing Plymouth is within the following Rover ticket areas *Devon Ranger/Devon Evening Ranger *Ride Cornwall *Tamar Valley line Rover *Freedom of Devon and Cornwall *Freedom of the South West Penalty Fares Plymouth is a Penalty Fare station, you must have a valid ticket before boarding a train.Category:Railway Stations Category:Devon